tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
My favourite Survivor hotties
Women I admire Page is Somebody Else's Main Favorites But They Are Also Some of Justin's Survive Barbies Friday, 16 June 2006My favourite Survivor hotties Justin's Favorite Surve Girly Is Baylor Wilson Topic: Reality TV I thought I would go through each season of Surivor and name my favourite female survivor from each season. Season 1: Pulau Tiga, Malaysia Stacey Stillman would have gotten more consideration had she stayed longer and Kelly Wiglesworth was also nice. But my vote goes to Colleen Haskell hands down. Her face is beautiful, cute, and sexy all at the same time. I think she bears a small resemblance to Jessica Alba. Survivor 2: Australian Outback Elisabeth Filarski hands down. Kimmi was hot but crazy. Amber was hot but had little air time. Elisabeth had the same sort of appeal as Colleen Haskell. Survivor 3: Africa Tough one. No one really stood out. Kelly Goldsmith was hot but not too much air time and kind of crazy. Jessie Camacho was super hot and would have been my favourite but she was voted off 1st or 2nd. Therefore my vote goes to beautiful Kim Powers who lasted pretty long. Survivor 4: Marquesas Islands This was a tough one. Sarah was hot but I didn't really care for her plus she was voted off right away. Neleh was just annoying. I didn't take notice of Tammy until right before she got voted off. Gina Crews was my fav all the way. Survivor 5: Thailand This one had a weak cast. But 2 women stood as favourites right from the start. Although neither of them lasted that long on the show. I loved them every minute they were on. Tanya Vance (Amazing eyes, hair, and smile) and Erin Collins (Just look at the pictures) Survivor 6: The Amazon Most guys would pick either of the playboy bunnies, survivro winner Jenna Morasca or barbie girl Heidi Strobel but my pick goes to Christy Smith because not only was physically beautiful and attractive but I really admired her strength and courage in surving in Amazon as a deaf woman and doing quite well for herself. Survivor 7: Pearl Islands No one really stood out and because of that my favourite is Christa Hastie because she's tall, blonde, beautiful, funny, and has an amazing personality. She was really entertaining to watch. Survivor 8: All-Stars I would have given Jenna Morasco some consideration but she quit early on the show. Amber Brkich was my favourite because she was the Survivor and she was pretty much the only hottie. Survivor 9: Vanuatu This season had one of the hottest female casts. They had everthing from a hot large breasted lesbian (Ami Cusack), A skinny hot girl (Eliza Orlins), the hot farm girl (Dolly), and 2 sexy MILFs (Leann Slaby & Lisa Keiffer). But my favourite for the show was sexy Julie Berry. I don't remember much about her other than she was sexy and she is currently dating Jeff Probst. Survivor 10: Palau Stephenie LaGrossa hands down. Do I really have to explain my decision. OK, well first of all none of the other women were anything special to me. Second of all Stephenie was an amazing person and displayed amazing character. Finally, I have never seen a woman look so amazingly naturally beautiful and downright sexy without make-up or showering. Her face just lit up. Survivor 11: Guatemela This season had high quality hotties including Brianna Varela, Brooke Struck, and the return of Stephenie Lagrossa. But the hottest of them all was winner Danni Boatwright. She was a little skinny for my taste but damn my eyes were glued to her whenever she was on screen. Survivor 12: Panama, Exile Island I really like Misty at the start of the show but she got voted off early. The same thing happened with Sally. After I loved Danielle her big beautiful smile and her non-stop cleavage. Glad to see that she lasted until the last episode. Posted by nhl1982 at 11:36 PM CDTUpdated: Sunday, 18 June 2006 12:13 AM CDT[[|Share This Post]] [[|Post Comment]] | Permalink .page_link { text-align: center; margin-left: 100px; margin-right: 100px;} .prev_link { float: left; position: relative; } .next_link { float: right; position: relative; } .date { margin-top: 0; } Comments Page Comments Page View Latest Entries http://adtrack.ministerial5.com/clicknew/?a=637394 Category:Babes Category:Survivor/Crew Members Category:Survivor Category:MediaMass Category:Kelly Wiglesworth Category:Ami Cusack Category:Jenna Morasco Category:Baylor Wilson Category:Amber Brkich Category:Justin's Favorite Butt Creatures